


Reward

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddles, Fingering, Hickeys, M/M, awards show, basta nagsex sila bhie, handjob, how to do tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: "I'm proud of you Tirak" Gulf hugged the latter; Mew looked at the younger and smiled, "I wouldn't be able to get this far if it wasn't for  you, thank you for being my Type" He replied as he kissed Gulf."Now, where's my reward?"
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It has been a long time since I have written smut, excuse me for my mistakes and if this didn't reach your expectations.

It was past eleven in the evening when the awards show ended, Mew and Gulf stayed a little bit longer to entertain and thank their fans who have been there for them ever since. But before they could even go to where their fans were, they both went to the dressing room as Mew have decided to change suits; **“Do you want to change suits too tua-eng? You’re sweating a bit”** Mew took his handkerchief in his pocket and wiped the latter’s sweat, he was a bit irked as to why Gulf was dressed that way.  **“Are you really sure that you don’t want to change?”** Mew asked, receiving a nod from the latter.  **“I’m okay, I won’t be even wearing this later”** Gulf smiled, stirring the older man a bit-- _ Was that an invitation? _ He thought as he changed his clothes. 

**“I’ll wait for you outside okay?”** Gulf left the dressing room before Mew could even say anything,  _ Why did I say that? But doesn’t he deserve a reward though? He did win in his individual nomination _ Gulf fiddled while standing outside of the room as some of the staff passed by,  **“Nong, the two of you have only a few minutes okay?”** Gulf nodded and gestured that Mew was still inside changing. 

As soon as Mew finished changing, he went outside and was greeted by Gulf who was leaning on the wall,  **“Are you tired? We still have something to do afterwards”** Mew said as he wrapped his arm around Gulf’s waist and together they walked to where their fans were.  **“They’re here!”** One of the fans said as she prepared her camera to record the moment that they’ll be having with MewGulf. 

The two took pictures with some bouquets and were eventually teased, especially Gulf--they kept on asking where his baby is, at first he was subtle, but he then pointed at Mew, without the latter knowing, causing the fans to squeal and giggle. Before they ended the live, the fans sang Missing Baby and Season of You with the two--all of them radiating happiness; MewGulf is definitely their happiness. 

**“Thank you for always supporting us!”** Mew and Gulf thanked the fans, old and new, one last time before leaving the venue.  **“Nong, your zipper is open”** One of the fans pointed out to Gulf, making him embarrassed; The two actually did something in the washroom before going to the dressing room.  **“Thank you! Haha”** Gulf said as he turned around to zip it up and left together with Mew, smiling at the fans. 

**“Why do you think it was unzipped?”** The fans started to speculate,  **“Either he peed and forgot--”** The two look at each other,  **“Did he really pee though?”** The two giggled as they stood up and brought the led sign. 

Afterwards Mew and Gulf went to the parking lot, but before they could even leave, they were both asked,  **“Are you going to go together or ride separately?”** Gulf’s mother-in-law, Mrs. Jongcheveevat looked at the two, smiling from ear to ear. The two looked at each other and smiled,  **“We’ll go together, the coast is clear right?”** Mew said and faced Phi Stu to ask about any fans surrounding them if ever, Phi Stu nodded as he was informed that they have left already.  **“Alright, then we will see you two tomorrow!”** Mrs. Jongcheveevat kissed their cheeks and hugged them tightly before leaving. 

**“Let’s go tua-eng?”** Mew said as he faced the latter who was pouting,  **“Am I really your only tua-eng? I heard that you have a lot of lovers”** Gulf started to walk to where their car was, making Mew chuckle a bit; Gulf being jealous and more open nowadays was really cute. He likes to tease him.  **“You are my only tua-eng”** He said as he grabbed onto his wrist and gave a quick peck on Gulf’s lips, making the younger man smile. 

After a few hours, they have arrived at their shared condominium, but even before they could close the main entrance, Mew pinned the latter on the wall.  **“Aren’t you going to say something?”** He asked, looking at Gulf, his eyes slowly moving down, eyeing the latter’s lips. Gulf didn’t say anything, instead he pulled the door to lock it.  **“Tua-eng”** Mew called out, pouting as he was ignored. 

**“** **"I'm proud of you Tirak"** Gulf hugged the latter; Mew looked at the younger and smiled,  **"I wouldn't be able to get this far if it wasn't for you, thank you for being my Type"** He replied as he kissed Gulf.

**"Now, where's my reward?"**

Gulf leaned to kiss the latter as Mew slowly stripped his clothes off.  **“Ahnmm”** the younger man moaned as Mew bit his lower lip, causing him to open his mouth and let Mew’s tongue in. The two shared a long and deep kiss, smacking sounds echoing.  **“Wrap your legs around me”** Mew instructed, the latter followed and was carried by Mew into their room. To their surprise, their bed had rose petals and champagne placed on their bedside table with a folded note on the side.  **“Hm?”** The two looked at each other, Mew sat down on the bed while Gulf was on his lap. He then grabbed the paper and read what was written,  _ Enjoy the night _ . It was a surprise from their parents, making the two blush. 

**“I feel like they already know that we do this after every awards show”** Mew said as he placed the paper back on the table and went back to kissing Gulf. The latter smiled in between the kiss as he started to strip off Mew's clothes, it was a bit unfair that he was already half naked while the other still had clothes on. 

**“How do you want it tonight?”** Mew asked as he changed their positions, Gulf was now lying on the bed while Mew was on top of him,  **“Up to you, I am your reward so you can do anything you like”** Gulf responded as he wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and pulled him closer for a kiss while Mew’s hands were traveling around the latter’s body; Groping Gulf’s chest, pinching and twisting his nipples, while the other hand was pumping his dick. All of this action being done to him made him feel like he was about to lose his mind. It felt really good, it felt different, this was hotter than their past after show sex. 

**“Ah! Ahnmm.. Mew please..”** Gulf started to beg, his hole has been twitching, aching and wanting for the latter’s warmth. Mew nodded, while he was kissing Gulf’s neck, he was leaving hickeys, with his hand preparing the latter. He inserted one finger, relaxing Gulf a little, and once he was used to it, he inserted another and started to thrust slowly, in and out.  **“Ahmmm.. Move faster..”** Gulf pleaded, the latter thrusted faster and deeper, eventually hitting his prostate causing him to ejaculate.  **“Ah! Fuck! Ahmm..”**

Mew watched the latter ejaculate, he was panting and sweating a bit.  _ Hot _ Mew thought as he pumped his dick for a little bit and positioned himself in between Gulf’s legs,  **“Are you ready?”** he asked, Gulf nodded as he looked at Mew, his eyes were full of lust and love--but right now, he was eager to have that dick thrust in him.  **“Put it in daddy, please?”** Mew inserted his dick slowly and started to move a bit, making the latter moan.  **“Ah.. hmmm..”** Mew then leaned forward to kiss Gulf as he started to thrust a bit faster, in and out, reaching his prostate gland.  **“Fuck!”** Gulf cussed as Mew hit it repeatedly. 

Mew kept on thrusting while kissing the latter’s lips, down to his collarbone, chest, and left a trail of hickeys.  _ Guess he’ll be wearing a turtleneck again _ He thought.  **“F-faster.. I’m about to come tirak..”** Gulf said as he kissed and bit Mew’s lip. 

Mew thrusted faster and deeper, and after a few minutes, they both reached their climax and came, but it didn’t end there. Gulf did say that Mew can do anything with him for the night as he is his reward.  **“Are you okay tua-eng?”** Mew asked the latter who was lying on bed, eyes closed and panting heavily. He just finished cleaning Gulf,  **“I am, can I get my cuddles now?”** He requested, making the older man smile. 

**“Of course, do you want kisses too?”**

**“No, I feel like your kisses will lead to round seven”** Gulf pouted as he snuggled closer to Mew’s chest, and there, they both closed their eyes and slept. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos if you would like to know what they did that made Gulf's zipper unzip--JOKE HAHAHAHA. HAPPY BREAKFAST/LUNCH/DINNER!


End file.
